Miku and her Master
by HappyTunaFish27
Summary: Akaito gives Kaito a gift that changes a lot of stuff in Kaitos life. sorry for the suck summary. Rated T for cussing and such. Miku x Kaito


**I will update Neru and Lens Mistake soon I promise!**

**Until then enjoy my new story!**

"Your present is going to be amazing!"

"Sure Akaito."

My 20th birthday was tomorrow and my brother, Akaito, was coming to town to celebrate "me becoming a man."

I already WAS a man! Well I still am a man...

I lived with my half sister Meiko, my step brother and sister Gakupo and Gumi and my sister Kaiko. Also Meiko's girl friend, Luka, just moved in with us.

"I got to go, see you tomorrow Kaito!"

He hung up.

I guess I will find out what my "amazing" present is tomorrow.

**~Time Skip: next day at the party~**

Almost everyone I knew was at the party.

My family of course and Luka (well I guess Luka is family) and Two of my co-workers, Haku and Dell. Family friends Rin and Len, our neighbor Teto, Lens girl friend Neru and even my boss Lily was there.

When it was time to open presents Akaito said, "I haft to go to the other room and get mine ready!"

Most people got me money or ice cream. Luka got me a fish (God know why).

I had opened everyone's gifts, except Akaitos,

"Hey bro! Is my gift ready yet?"

"Yeah! Let me bring it in!"

He dragged a big box into the room.

He took of the lid and clapped his hands twice.

A girl with Teal hair pulled up into pigtails popped out of the box.

I'm sure at this point my face was bright red.

"Y-You got me a t-teenage girl for my birthday!? YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"She is a robot you dumbass, introduce yourself."

"I am Hatsune Miku 01, age 16. I will do anything you ask me to do?"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

I thought about all the things I could do with her but pushed them out of my head because they were all very inappropriate.

"Sing for me."

"What should I sing for you master?"

"I don't care just sing."

_The number one princess in the world __  
__Know how to treat me that way, okay?_

_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual __  
__Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I makemyself clear? __  
__Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words __  
__if you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

_I'm not really saying anything selfish __  
__I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute_

_The number one princess in the world __  
__Realize that, hey, hey __  
__keeping me waiting is out of the question __  
__who do you think I am? __  
__Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet! __  
__Go get it immediately_

_My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake __  
__Complaints are not permitted __  
__well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on __  
__Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say? __  
__Come and take me away __  
__If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"_

_I'm not really saying anything selfish __  
__But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?_

_My very own prince in the world __  
__Realize that, look, look __  
__our hands are empty __  
__Reticent and blunt prince __  
__Come one, why! Just notice it soon_

_You definitely don't understand! Don't understand..._

_Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top __  
__Pudding made with well-selected eggs __  
__Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it __  
__Don't think that I'm a selfish girl __  
__Even I will be able to do it if I try __  
__You will regret this afterwards___

_It's natural! Even for me_

_The number one princess in the world __  
__See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere? __  
__Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh? __  
__"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away __  
__...I think this person is dangerous though_

After she finished everyone clapped.

I petted her head a bit, "I guess I can keep you."

She looked up at me and gave me a pretty little smile, I smiled back.

I knew this would new the start of a new life for me and Miku.

**How do you like it?**

**Please review!**


End file.
